


Красный Капюшон

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystic, Sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Жила-была молодая вдова. И на память о муже ей осталась только дочь. Но однажды с дочкой произошла беда.
Kudos: 1





	Красный Капюшон

Жила-была молодая вдова. Муж её ушел на войну сразу после свадьбы да так и не вернулся. Мать девушки убили священники нового бога за ведьмовство. Хоть была она не ведьмой, а жрицей Волчьего бога. Но что священникам до старых богов? Волчий храм на той стороне леса они разрушили, а жителям ходить туда запретили.

Сорок дней висело тело жрицы в петле, прежде чем молодая вдова упросила священников снять его и позволить похоронить в развалинах храма.

Сама вдова ритуалов не проводила, лишь приходила по ночам умасливать старые камни да матушку проведывать.

Но совсем одной вдове жить не пришлось. В положенный срок родилась у нее дочь. Девочка росла смышленой и шустрой, того и гляди убежит, или на дерево залезет, или с мальцами в драку ввяжется. Мать вздыхала, охала, но сделать ничего не могла.

И вот однажды пришла беда. Толкнули девочку с обрыва, она и скатилась, да голову разбила. К молодой вдове девочку принесли ещё живой. Та побросала дела домашние и кинулась к священникам.

«На всё воля Божья», — ответили ей. — «Если решил Бог девочку забрать, кто мы такие, чтобы ему перечить».

В слезах ушла от них вдова. А как только стемнело, подхватила дочь на руки и пошла кланяться Волчьему богу.

В развалинах храма, у алтаря, вдова встала на колени и взмолилась старому богу. Но не ответил он ей. Не говорят боги с простыми смертными.

И тогда вдова позвала свою матушку и начала молиться, чтобы та упросила бога.

— Дитя, посмотри, — раздался вдруг голос матушки, — ребенок на твоих руках давно уже мертв, душа его отлетела в волчью пасть, а тело остыло.

— Верни мне её, — взмолилась вдова. — Знаю я, способна ты волчью пасть руками раздвинуть и душу оттуда достать. Верни, прошу! Не ради дочери своей, но ради той единственной, что сняла тебя из петли и похоронила как жрицу.

Долго стояла в храме тишина. Вдова уже было отчаялась, но вот голос матери её вернулся.

— Хорошо. Я открою пасть и душа девочки вернется. Но что придет вместе с ней, это мне неведомо. Готова ли ты рискнуть?

— Готова! — закричала вдова. И тотчас молния пронзила небо.

Ребенок на руках забился в судорогах, хватая холодный ночной воздух, и закричал.

Молния вспыхнула и погасла ещё раз, и на алтарь мягко приземлился волк. В зубах он держал красную накидку.

— Возьми её, дочь моя, — вернулся голос матери. — Что у волка в зубах, того уже не вернуть. Потому волк девочку будет искать, но капюшон её укроет. Пусть девочка носит накидку да никогда не снимает капюшона.

Так и сделала молодая вдова. И вскоре дочь её прозвали Красный Капюшон.

Время шло, дети росли и лишь Красный Капюшон никак не менялась. Мальчишки, что когда-то столкнули её, начали женихаться к её ровесницам. А Красный Капюшон теперь частенько дралась с их младшими братьями.

Соседи косились на странное дело, но молчали. Что взять с калечной?

И вот однажды беда приключилась. Услышала вдова детский крик и выбежала во двор. А там Красный Капюшон без накидки своей, зияющим черепом светит. Стоит на коленях. А возле нее мальчик соседский на траве лежит и оспинами покрывается.

— Мы играли, — хныкнула Красный Капюшон, — просто играли.

Вдова охнула, капюшон на дочку накинула и позвала соседей. Мальчика унесли в дом, а обратно вынесли на третий день в гробу.

Ночью после похорон пошла вдова старые камни умаслить и у матушки совета спросить.

Льет она маслице на алтарь, а у самой слезы текут.

— Дитя, — вдруг раздался матушкин голос, — в чем горе твое? Разве ты не счастлива, что дочь твоя в дом вернулась?

— Счастлива. Да вот беда, в деревню нашу оспа пришла и мальчонку соседнего забрала. Скольких ещё заберет, неведомо мне и от того страшно.

— То беда поправимая, — ответил голос матушки, — то волчья пасть твою дочь ищет и лютовать будет, пока не найдет. Отпусти дочь волчьей пасти навстречу, и оспа уйдет, не прибавив вам могил.

— Нет, — покачала головой вдова, — этого я сделать не могу.

— Ну тогда иди с миром и ни о чем не беспокойся. Да следи, чтобы дочь твоя капюшон больше не снимала.

Так вдова и сделала.

Шло время. Оспа собрала урожай в треть деревни у ушла своей дорогой. А Красный Капюшон так и не выросла. По-прежнему играла она с соседскими мальчишками.

И снова пришла беда. Подбили мальчишки Красный Капюшон капюшон свой снять. Говорят, боишься, небось. Как все девчонки, прыщ на носу вскочил, и теперь лица своего стесняешься.

Красный Капюшон рассердилась, да скинула покрывало. Ничего не случилось тем вечером, да только на утро мальчишки не встали. Проказа пришла в их дома, оставив отметины на лицах.

Долго ли коротко ли, а умерли те мальчишки. Похоронили их, а вдова опять умасливать старые камни пошла.

Льет она маслице на алтарь, а у самой слезы текут.

— Дитя, — вдруг раздался матушкин голос, — в чем горе твое? Разве ты не счастлива, что дочь твоя в дом вернулась?

— Счастлива. Да вот беда, в деревню нашу проказа пришла. Двух ребят молодых подкосила. И неведомо мне, скольких ещё подкосит.

— То беда поправимая, — ответил голос матушки, — то волчья пасть твою дочь ищет и лютовать будет, пока не найдет. Отпусти дочь волчьей пасти навстречу, и проказа уйдет, не прибавив вам могил.

— Нет, — покачала головой вдова, — этого я сделать не могу.

— Ну тогда иди с миром и ни о чем не беспокойся. Да следи, чтобы дочь твоя капюшон больше не снимала.

Так вдова и сделала. А чтобы капюшон с дочери больше не слетал, заперла она её в доме и строго-настрого запретила на улицу выходить.

Треть деревни слегло от проказы, прежде чем болезнь своей дорогой пошла.

Долго ли коротко ли, а пришло время ярмарок. И упросила Красный Капюшон, коль ей гулять нельзя, хоть с матушкой на ярмарку поехать. Согласилась вдова. Думает, в чем беда, дочь моя со мною будет, а значит и капюшон не снимет.

На ярмарке, однако, ушлых торговцев хватало. Любил один из них подкинуть в карман ребенку или девушке молодой безделицу: то колечко самое дешевое, то браслет плетеный. А потом кричать «Воры!» и несчастного за шиворот хватать.

Вот и тут, заметил ушлый торговец маму с дочкой и решил позабавится. Взял бусы деревянные, да подкинул в карман девочке в красной накидке. Отошли они к соседнему прилавку, тут-то торговец и начал. Топнул ногой и крикнул:

— Воровка! Маленькая мерзавка! — И хвать девочку за капюшон. Он и слетел. Увидел торговец пробитый череп и похолодел. А потом девочка повернулась. Тут-то торговец сознание и потерял.

Вдова как увидела, что случилось, сразу на дочь капюшон накинула. Только не спасло это торговца. Лежит он на земле, а на шее у него чумной бубон зреет.

Ужаснулась вдова, схватила дочь и в тот же час уехала в свою деревню на ближайшей телеге.

А ночью пошла умасливать старые камни.

Льет она маслице на алтарь, а у самой слезы текут.

— Дитя, — вдруг раздался матушкин голос, — в чем горе твое? Разве ты не счастлива, что дочь твоя в дом вернулась?

— Нет мне счастья в этом мире. Видела я, как беда пришла, как чума лютая из ниоткуда явилась, стоило торговцу в глаза моей дочери поглядеть. Боюсь я теперь, что чума всех пожрет, никого в мире живых не оставит.

— Что у волка в зубах, того уже не вернуть. Торговцу тому больше жизни не будет. А вот остальным помочь можно. То волчья пасть твою дочь ищет и лютовать будет, пока не найдет. Отпусти дочь волчьей пасти навстречу, и чума уйдет, не прибавив вам могил.

— Как же мне это сделать? — спросила вдова.

— Нет в этом ничего сложного. Испеки пирожков да сложи их в корзинку, да не забудь того маслица добавить, которым ты алтарь поливаешь. Отдай корзинку дочке и отправь её ко мне. Дальше всё само собой и решится.

Так вдова и сделала. Напекла пирожков, сложила в корзинку, туда же горшочек маслица поставила. Позвала Красный Капюшон и велела отнести корзинку бабушке, что живет на том конце леса.

Красный Капюшон радостно согласилась, давно её мама гулять не пускала, соскучилась девочка по солнцу.

Пошла она лесной тропинкой, а на полпути ей волк навстречу. И говорит человеческим голосом:

— Куда ты так спешишь, Красный Капюшон?

— К бабушке, несу ей пирожков да маслица. Если не успею до заката вернуться, мама будет ругаться.

— Далеко ли твоя бабушка живет? — спросил волк.

— Далеко, — вздохнула Красный Капюшон, — на той стороне леса, где развалины старого храма.

— Знаю я те места, — кивнул волк, — а хочешь, я тебе короткий путь покажу?

Девочка подумала и согласилась.

— Путь тот тайный, так что делай, как я говорю. Крепко зажмурься и не подглядывай, а потом сними капюшон.

Так девочка и сделала. И стоило ей капюшон снять, как волк её проглотил.

Вот и сказочки конец.

С тех пор болезни обходили ту деревню стороной. Чума ушла, забрав только ушлого торговца. А если где и свирепствовала, так то не по вине Красного Капюшона. Вдова же снова вышла замуж за старого трактирщика и умерла глубокой старухой.


End file.
